The Only Girl For Me
by WolfWinks
Summary: Frank has fallen head over heels in love with Alice. He doesn't care how long it takes him, but he will make sure she knows how much he cares.


**Written for:** Fairytales: Write about how much it took for your chosen pairing to finally get together. Pairing: Alice/Frank, bonus prompts: (object) ring.

* * *

Alice walked past him with her head help high and her smile bright. Frank couldn't tear his eyes away. He wanted to approach, though he was worried she would snub him. _Get a grip,_ he thought.

She wandered towards the Charms classroom, and Frank knew if he was going to approach he would need to do it now.

Frank didn't move. _I'll talk to her tomorrow._

* * *

Two weeks and he still hadn't spoken to Alice once. She was a popular girl, and she was always surrounded by her friends. Frank played with his breakfast without really eating it. He kept his eyes on Alice and watched as she threw her head back and laughed with Marlene.

"Just go and speak to her," James said next to him.

Frank snorted. "I'm not taking love advice from you," he said. "Everyone knows how much luck you have in that department."

James pouted, but then a small smirk appeared. "At least I'm brave enough to speak to Lily.

Frank deflated at that. James was right; Frank was acting like a coward. _Lunch time I'll speak to her._

* * *

Frank walked towards the Great Hall and saw his opportunity. Alice was by herself for once. She was leaning against the wall and she seemed to be waiting for someone.

"Alice," Frank called out, waving his hand. He instantly cringed, realising he was acting like a fool.

Alice didn't laugh, though. She just smiled, pushed herself off the wall and waved back. "Frank, right? How's it going?"

Frank nodded, shoving his trembling hands into his pockets. "I was hoping to ask you if it. . . I mean, I was wondering if—"

"Alice!"

Frank turned on his heel and spotted Kevin Macmillan jogging towards them. He scowled, which only deepened when he saw Alice's bright smile and joy-filled eyes.

"You took your time," Alice said with a small, teasing smile.

"Sorry," Kevin said. He leant over and pressed a chaste kiss on Alice's lips.

Frank deflated. His scowl turned sad, and the little confidence he managed to find seeped out of him.

"What were you saying, Frank?" Alice turned towards him with blushing cheeks.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Frank watched Alice as she spent all her time with Kevin. The Gryffindor barely remembered what he did each day, and his grades were starting to suffer.

"Mr Longbottom, please pay attention," Professor McGonagall said one afternoon.

Frank barely heard her. He was staring out the window, a frown on his face. He was watching the leaves float in the wind, and the trees sway. He wanted to go flying, it's the only thing that seemed to bring some life into him nowadays.

"Mr Longbottom!"

"What? Professor, sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Ten points from Gryffindor and detention Mr Longbottom. Maybe that will teach you to pay attention in class," the professor said with a sniff.

Frank nodded and tried to pay attention. It didn't work.

* * *

The rumour mill was going wild. Golden Couple Alice and Kevin had broken up. Frank couldn't be happier until he saw Alice that morning. She looked awful. There were large bags under her eyes, and her hair was a mess. She slouched into the Great Hall and barely ate anything.

Frank was worried.

"Is she okay?" Frank asked Marlene one day.

Marlene looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She seemed to study him, looking for any hint of mockery in Frank's question. When she saw that he was sincere her shoulders slumped. "She will be," she said. "Eventually."

* * *

It was almost a month after her breakup, and he'd been trying to talk to her every day. She was starting to look a little better, and she was starting to smile again, but she wasn't the Alice he'd fallen for. He wanted to help her, but she was avoiding him.

 _Not just me,_ he thought as he watched Alice flinch away from Sirius and James. _She's avoiding all men._

"Alice," he said, cornering her in the corridor. near charms.

Her eyes rose to meet his, and then glanced around the rapidly emptying corridor. "Hi, Frank," she said with a small stutter. "I hate to be rude, but I need to meet—"

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, interrupting her. He stepped closer to try and keep their conversation private.

Alice's breathing sped up and she backed away until her back hit the wall. "Avoiding? I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are," Frank said. He stepped closer still. They were barely a hand width away from each other now. "I just want to know if you're okay," he said when Alice didn't say anything more.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. She moved to the side, attempting to slip past him, but Frank wouldn't let her. He wasn't letting this opportunity go to waste.

"You're not," he said. "You don't smile much anymore, and I never hear you laugh." His voice lowered and he averted his eyes. "I miss the sound of your laugh." Frank looked up and saw Alice staring at him with wide eyes and a slight blush dusting her cheeks. He lifted his hand towards her face. "Alice—"

"No!" she screamed out. She shoved him away, but he was stronger than her and only backed up a step. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" She shoved him again and this time he moved away when he saw her tears. She dashed away from him and disappeared down the corridor.

Frank watched her leave, his face pale and his hands trembling. _What happened to you?_

* * *

"What did that bastard do to her?" Frank stood in front of Marlene with his arms crossed and his features set in a determined mask. He was not leaving without answers.

"What's it to you?" Marlene said, crossing her own arms.

"I want to help her, but she won't let me."

Marlene seemed to deflate. Her eyes softened until there were tears threatening to fall. "You really just want to help?"

Frank nodded once.

"I don't know what happened," she said, "but I have my suspicions."

That was all he needed to know.

* * *

Frank stepped out of the shadow of the astronomy tower, tucking away James' map as he did. _Bloody lucky I caught him making the damned thing otherwise, I never would have found her._

"Alice," he said quietly.

Alice jumped, and her face paled when she saw who it was. "What are you doing up here?" she asked with a slight quiver.

Frank didn't move. He didn't approach her, and he tried to make himself seem less threatening. "I came to enjoy the view," he said, waving towards the opening.

Alice didn't take her eyes of Frank. "Right," she said. "I better. . ." she trailed off when she realised Frank was standing in the doorway. "Um . . . could you let me pass?"

Frank shook his head. "I can't do that; I need to speak to you first."

Alice started to tremble, and she backed away. "Why?"

Frank shrugged, sitting on the ground. "I like talking to you," he said.

Alice's trembling increased and her eyes started darting around the rooms. She didn't speak, and her eyes were not often looking away from where Frank was sitting.

"What did he do?"

"What?" Alice was frantic now, though she was trying to hide it. She wasn't very successful with her laboured breathing and pale face.

"What did Kevin do?" Frank asked again. "I'm not leaving without an answer."

Tears started leaking out of her eyes, but she just shook her head. "Nothing," she said as a sob. "He didn't do anything."

Frank stared into Alice's watery eyes and tried to show the concern clearly on his face. "Please, let me help you," he said. "Please."

Alice broke down. She collapsed onto the hard ground and wrapped her arms around her body. Sobs wracked her frame and she started to mumble words. "I said no," she said over and over. "I said no."

Frank flinched forward when Alice fell, but he didn't get up. It hurt to see her so sad and not be able to fold her in a hug to comfort her, but he knew his comfort would harm instead of help. His heart ached when he heard her words. He closed his eyes, suppressing his own tears. "It's okay," he said. "I'll stay with you."

* * *

They met every night after that first one. Frank would sit by the door and Alice would sit as far or as close as she was comfortable. By the third week of their meeting—23 days after that first night—Alice was close enough to touch. By the fifth week—38 days after the first night—they were holding hands as they talked.

It was 53 days after that first night that Frank blurted out the words he'd wanted to say all those months ago.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Alice froze, her body going rigid. She tugged her hand out of Frank's and moved away. "What?"

Frank was already regretting his words, but he was a Gryffindor. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmeade."

"No," Alice said without any hesitation. "No, no, no. Let me pass. Please, let me pass." Her voice was shaking by now.

Frank moved to the side and watched Alice flee down the stairs. _Shit._

* * *

"I've stuffed everything up," Frank moaned to Marlene. "I scared her away."

Marlene stayed silent, watching as Frank ran a hand through his hair and paced. His voice was low and subdued and his body showed exactly how much this was affecting him.

"You love her, don't you?"

Frank stopped pacing and turned to Marlene. Desperation was written in every frown line on his face. "Yes," he said. "I think I have for a while." He walked towards Marlene and sat next to her. "Please, how do I get her back?"

"I don't know," Marlene said. "But we'll think of something."

* * *

Frank walked towards potions in a daze. His head was a mess, and it had now been a full week since he asked Alice out. They hadn't spoken since. She was back to avoiding him between classes, and she no longer turned up to the Astronomy tower at night.

"Look what I bought."

Frank still had no idea what he was going to do to fix things, and Marlene wasn't able to convince Alice to give him a second go, so they were both stumped.

"It's a promise ring."

Frank tilted his head to the side, the girl's voice penetrating through the fog. _What's a promise ring?"_

"What's a promise ring?" another girl said, echoing Frank's own question.

"It's like a purity ring. By wearing this I'm saying that I promise abstinence from sex until I'm married," the first voice said.

Frank smiled. It was perfect.

* * *

Frank approached the astronomy tower with butterflies in his stomach. He knew that Marlene was already up there with Alice, and she was waiting for him to arrive. _Merlin, I hope this works,_ he thought, clutching the small box in his pocket.

Stepping into the room was like a dream. Alice was standing near the balcony staring out at the view. Her blonde hair was glowing in the moonlight, and her lips were tilted into a small smile.

"I'll leave you alone," Marlene said, bringing Alice's attention to Frank.

"No, wait," Alice said when she saw what was happening.

"Trust me," Marlene said with a small smile. "Stay and talk." With those parting words, she disappeared down the stairs.

Frank turned his attention to Alice who was trembling. "I just want to talk," he said. He sat on the floor, reminiscent of their first night. "I'll stay right here."

Alice nodded, but she didn't speak. She moved to the far corner of the room and stood in tense silence.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said. "But I'm not going to take it back."

Alice jerked, and her eyes widened.

"I've fallen in love with you, Alice, and I don't plan on giving you up anytime soon."

Alice's breathing became frantic, and her eyes darted around the room.

"I know you can't trust me, do I got you something." Frank pulled out the small box and then his wand. " _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," he said, pointing his wand at the box. He sent it over to Alice and floated it in front of her. "Open it," he said.

Alice pulled a hesitant hand out and touched the box with gentle hands. She pulled the lid open and gasped.

"It's a promise ring," he said. "Apparently, there are heaps of different meanings for them, but I'm sure you can guess what this one means."

Alice pulled out the simple gold band and tilted it to the side. The small gemstones glistened in the moonlight, and Alice's lips tilted. "It's beautiful," she said with a wobble in her voice.

"I engraved it," Frank said, "on the inside."

Alice tilted the ring until she could read the small words. "Until you're ready," she read out loud. Her shoulders shook and a tear dripped down her cheek.

"I have a matching one," he said, holding out his right hand and revealing the ring. "It's a little manlier," he said, delighting in the small giggle he received. "But the engraving is the same, and I mean it, Alice." Frank leaned forward and stared hard into her eyes. "I will never do anything you're not ready for. I promise."

Alice's tears flowed free, but she smiled. There was no kiss or even a loving embrace, but Frank knew from that day on that Alice was the only woman for him.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

(w.c 2,311)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
